


Jantar de luxo.

by takkano



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Best Friends, Comic, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Aquela seria a grande oportunidade para He Cheng e Qiu darem um grande passo em seu relacionamento; e para Jiang Yi tirar a barriga da miséria.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jantar de luxo.

Era a terceira vez, só nessa semana, que voltava ali. Já fazia cerca de três meses que adotara essa nova rotina. As constantes idas ao luxuoso edifício tomavam boa parte de seu tempo. Qiu não reclamava. Mesmo que ainda tivesse muito trabalho à fazer, gostava de dividir a dura rotina de guarda-costas com a atenção exclusiva que dava a He Cheng fora do expediente; mesmo que não recebesse muito por isso. Na verdade, recebia o suficiente para sair dali com um sorriso no rosto e voltar sempre que fosse chamado novamente.

Um pouco mais encabulado que o habitual, Qiu entrou no edifício. O porteiro correu abrir a porta do elevador para Qiu, que carregava alguns pacotes.

— Parece que as coisas vão ficar agitadas hoje, não? - o porteiro deu uma piscada para Qiu que, segundo ele, pareceu sugestiva demais.

Qiu verificou as compras e os bolsos para ter certeza de que não havia nada suspeito a vista. Parecia tudo ok. Talvez ele que estivesse imaginando coisas. Talvez, Cheng pudesse ter mencionado algo sobre eles. A ideia de que Cheng pudesse falar deles abertamente deixava Qiu com altas expectativas.

Qiu, empurrou a porta com o pé, a abrindo facilmente, como sempre; odiava essa parte descuidada de Cheng. Automaticamente seus olhos se moveram em direção a varanda.

E lá estava ele, exatamente no mesmo lugar de todas as outras vezes, debruçado sobre o parapeito a olhar para as luzes noturnas da cidade. O cigarro novamente nos lábios indicavam toda a sua ansiedade e nervosismo. Qiu olhou para os pacotes, precisavam ser guardados; alguns sob refrigeração. A cozinha parecia estar mais longe que a varanda, bem mais. Além disso, Qiu tinha medo que Cheng se deteriorasse mais rápido que qualquer coisa ali. Largou tudo no sofá mesmo.

Como sempre, Qiu se aproximou de uma forma discreta. Se postou ao lado de Cheng e ficou por um tempo observando a vista com ele. Com Cheng não foi diferente. Cheng lançou um olhar rápido a Qiu e voltou a apreciar as luzes. Qiu tinha medo de invadir o espaço de Cheng. Por mais que estivessem cada vez mais próximos, ainda haviam algumas barreiras sociais e hierárquicas entre eles.

— Eu não te chamei hoje.

— Eu sei. - aquela não era a forma que Qiu gostaria de ser recebido por Cheng, mas nem sonhou em reclamar. – Achei que estivesse precisando de mim.

— De você? Quantos subordinados acha que eu tenho? O que o faz pensar que teria que ser você?

— He Tian. - Qiu foi direto. – Você o tinha convidado hoje, não; para jantarem e conversarem sobre um assunto sério?

— Leu a minha agenda? Não me lembro de tê-lo contratado como secretária também.

— Eu não sou secretária de ninguém. Mas o Tian falou pro Mo Guan Shan, que falou pro Zheng Xi, que falou pro Jian Yi…

— São piores que fake news. - Cheng sorriu pela primeira vez – Mas e você… ainda não me disse porquê está aqui realmente.

— O que, só posso vir quando for solicitado?

— Você só vem quando eu chamo.

— Verdade. - Qiu ficou sem graça – E por que não me chamou hoje?

— Porque hoje não é um bom dia.

— O que, não me diga que você tem mais companhia além da minha.

— Se eu disser que sim, vai ficar com ciúmes? - a voz de Cheng se tornou divertida, e aquilo irritou um pouco Qiu – Tudo bem, não precisa se conter, você sabe que pode ser sincero comigo.

Qiu finalmente se aproximou de Cheng, o bastante para ver seu reflexo nos olhos acinzentados. Retirou a bituca dos lábios de Cheng e deu uma longa tragada, terminando o cigarro. Soprou a fumaça para dentro dos lábios de Cheng.

— Sabia que pode me matar assim?

— Desculpe, mas essa é a minha especialidade.

Qiu envolveu a cintura de Cheng e o beijou. Automaticamente Cheng correspondeu, enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Qiu que o levantou sobre o parapeito, encaixando seus quadris. Qiu ondulou o corpo contra o de Cheng, fazendo o rapaz escorregar um pouco para trás, bem próximo ao fim das linhas de concreto. Qiu agarrou Cheng pela gravata, assustado.

— Não se preocupe, sempre tive uma queda por você.

— Isso não tem a mínima graça, desça dai He, por favor.

— Que decepção, já passou toda aquela vontade de me matar?

— Pare de falar besteiras. - Qiu voltou a agarrar Cheng com força, unindo seus corpos mais uma vez – A única coisa que tenho vontade agora, é de te jogar naquela cama, te deixar de quatro, e te foder até você não poder mais andar.

Diferente do que Qiu esperava, Cheng não pulou em seus braços e voltou a beijá-lo. Ao contrário, Cheng fez uma expressão de constrangimento misturada a um toque cômico.

— Desculpe, você disse que eu podia ser sincero. - Qiu ficou meio sem jeito com a reação de Cheng.

— Bem, eu particularmente não me importo, mas, minhas outras companhias…

Qiu sentiu um incômodo muito grande com o olhar fixo de Cheng às suas costas. Quando se virou, deu de cara com quatro expressões totalmente chocadas e quase tão constrangidas quanto a dele.

He Tian, o irmão mais novo de Cheng, Mo Guan Shan, seu namorado, e os seus amigos inseparáveis, Jian Yi e Zhan Zheng Xi, estavam parados na entrada da varanda, com copos, uma garrafa e alguns balões nas mãos.

— Achei que estivesse sozinho porque o Tian recusou seu convite pra jantar. - Qiu segurou Cheng pelo colarinho – Por que tá cheio de crianças aqui?

— Eu não disse que ele recusou, você meio que concluiu por conta própria. Está tudo bem, na verdade, o jantar era justamente pra isso. - Cheng beijou os lábios de Qiu com carinho – Para contar sobre a gente. Afinal você não estava muito feliz com toda essa situação, não é; da gente ficar se escondendo?

Cheng segurou o queixo de Qiu e deu mais um beijou em seus lábios, arrancando alguns sons histéricos e surpresos de seus convidados.

— Bom, eu esperava alguém tão fofa e delicada quanto o pequeno Mo aqui. - He Tian puxou o namorado, tentando o beijar também; sem sucesso. – Mas até que não foi uma escolha ruim.

— Cala a boca, seu imbecil. - He Tian e Mo começaram uma briguinha idiota.

— ESPERA! - Jian Yi deu um berro, assustando a todos – Isso define tudo. He Tian… - Jian Yi estendeu a mão aberta para Tian – Quero agora a minha parte da grana da aposta; a minha e a do Zheng Xi também.

He Tian, Mo Guan Shan e Zheng Xi fizeram cara de quem estavam com uma intensa dor de barriga.

— Cala essa maldita boca, seu outro imbecil maior ainda. Não é hora pra isso. - o ruivo tentou pular no pescoço de Jian Yi, que correu se esconder atrás de Qiu.

— Não é justo, eu venci parte da aposta, você só está bravo porque foi o único que perdeu. Pede pro Tian dividir a parte dele com você.

Desta vez, não foi só o pequeno Mo que tentou matar Jian Yi. He Tian e Zheng Xi tembém voaram enfurecidos em direção a ele.

— Esperem… - Cheng puxou seu irmão e Zheng Xi pelos colarinhos, interrompendo a briga – Agora fiquei curioso, quero saber que aposta foi essa.

— Não, não quer. - o pequeno Mo acabou soltando baixinho, piorando ainda mais a situação.

— Ótimo, então não vai ter jantar nenhum. - Cheng soltou os dois revoltosos.

— Se a gente contar, promete não ficar bravo? - Jian Yi levantou a mão disposto a comer bem naquela noite.

— Não vou ficar bravo. - a expressão de Cheng dizia o contrário.

— Tudo bem, olha, a gente meio que já desconfiava-sabia que você estava a fim do Irmão Qiu. Mas a gente realmente não esperava que vocês fossem assumir assim tão rápido. Então, meio que pra passar o tempo, nós decidimos deixar as coisas mais… interessantes. E apostamos uma grana em quem ficaria ‘por cima’, caso vocês mandassem ver. - Jian ficou feliz de novo, como se tivesse ganho na loteria – E foi exatamente isso que o Irmão Qiu deixou claro agora. Se é ele quem vai te fo@#$… - todos taparam os ouvidos nessa hora - … então quer dizer que vencemos a aposta; menos o Ruivo. O Ruivo tá acostumado a pensar que todo He é ativo; inocente.

O constrangimento foi total. Qiu só queria encontrar um burraco bem fundo pra poder se enfiar agora, de tanta vergonha que sentia. Já Cheng, parecia disposto a enfiar quatro jovens em um, e depois cobrir com terra fria.

— Então quer dizer que os quatro estavam tentando levantar uma grana às minhas custas, não.

— Oh irmão He, falando assim até parece algo ruim. Foi uma aposta justa e totalmente saudável. Aliás, eu andei pesquisando bastante, pra quando chegar a nossa vez, minha e do Zheng Xi - desta vez, Zheng Xi também quis jogar terra fria por cima de Jian Yi – E descobri que ‘ficar por baixo’ é ótimo, pois a massagem na próstata retarda o seu endurecimento o que trás muitos benefícios, evitando até mesmo um câncer ali, sabia.

— Uhm, que interessante. Qiu… - Chang chamou por Qiu, que a essa altura estava mais vermelho que o cabelo do pequeno Mo – Diga, ainda pretende matar alguém esta noite?

— Claro que sim, agora mais do que nunca.

— Que ótimo, nesse caso, gostaria de mostrar a saida de emergência aos nossos convidados, por gentileza?

— Será um prazer imenso.

— Espera, irmão He, você disse que não ficaria bravo. - Jian Yi fez uma última tentativa de não voltar pra casa e ter que fazer um sanduíche; na verdade quatro, se sobrevivesse pra comer.

— Não estou bravo; estou puto.

O porteiro novamente abriu a porta para Qiu que, desta vez, arremessou quatro jovens para fora.

— Eu sabia que as coisas iam ficar agitadas; - o porteiro fez um sinal de positivo para Qiu – O senhor He nunca nos decepciona.

Os quatro caíram ali no chão, todos amontoados, uns por cima dos outros.

— Que insensível da parte do seu irmão, He Tian. Nunca mais aceito um convite dele. - Jian Yi, massageou o traseiro, tentando fazer o mesmo em Zheng Xi, que pisou em sua mão, arrancando algumas lágrimas suas.

— Ele não te convidou.

— Maldito, isso lá era coisa de falar na frente deles. Agora nunca mais eles vão ajudar a gente.

— Vão sim. O irmão Qiu é um bom sujeito e vai cuidar muito bem do seu irmão, He Tian. - Jian Yi soprava a mão esmagada – Por isso nem cobrei a parte dele.

— Que parte?

A porta novamente se abriu e Qiu jogou algumas notas para Jian Yi, que saíram voando com o vento.

— Viu. - Jian Yi pulava tentando agarrar o máximo de notas possíveis antes do Ruivo. – Eu disse que ele é um bom sujeito. - Jian Yi contou as notas – Ei Tian, será que se eu pedir com jeito, seu irmão intera pra gente pagar um jantar de luxo?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu juro que superconsigo imaginar o Jian Yi fazendo esse tipo de coisa e ainda achando a coisa mais normal do mundo.


End file.
